


First Ultrasounds

by poutychannie



Series: Monsta X and Babies [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Soft af, baby daddy!au, first ultrasounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots where the men of Monsta X see their unborn babies for the first time.





	1. Shownu

You weren’t showing yet, and just by looking at you, no one would be able to tell you were pregnant. But the two of you knew, and this was your first ultrasound. Hyunwoo insisted on being there with you, and it made you giddy that he was so ready for it. 

The two of you had actually been trying to conceive, which happened easily after only a few attempts. He was ready to be a dad, and you could tell he was going to make a great one.

You were really nervous about this appointment to say the least, and you could tell Hyunwoo was too. He was trying to hide it, but the way he kept squeezing your hand in the waiting room gave him away. You were called back, and you both looked at each other smiling. Hyunwoo held your hand the entire time. From the moment you sat down, to the moment the ultrasound technician put the cold gel on your stomach.

“Alright, I can see the baby,” the technician turned the screen so you could both see it. There in the center of the screen was nothing more than a little white blob about the size of a grape. And that blob was your baby.

You smiled, and Hyunwoo squeezed your hand again. You looked up at him, and he had this amazed look in his eyes as he looked at the screen.

“And here is your baby’s heartbeat,” he announced making you both go quiet. 

The thumping noise made your own heart swell. You looked to Hyunwoo, who had tears in his eyes. Though he was ready to cry, his smile was so big that his eyes had turned into tiny crescent moons. He kissed the back of your hand as he fought to keep his tears from spilling. 

As the exam continued, you both listened intently to everything you were told. Basic things like proper diet and care. When the doctor asked if you guys had any questions, Hyunwoo spoke up. 

“Can we get a video of the heartbeat sound?”


	2. Wonho

He was all smiles from the moment you both walked into the doctor’s office. He was so ready to see his baby for the first time. The fact that you were pregnant came as a shock at first. You hadn’t been trying to conceive in the first place; it just sort of happened. It was kind of an accident, but a happy one at that. 

They called your name, leading you into a room where you were prepped for the exam. The cold gel tickled your skin, and then they touched you with the device. It hadn’t really felt real to you until the technician turned the monitor to face you. Finally, looking at the faint blip on the screen, it sank in. 

You heard a sniffle, and looked to your side. Hoseok was trying to hold back his tears. His eyes were red around the edges, and his nose was starting to run a little. You smiled, running your fingers through his hair lovingly. He looked up at you, trying to muster up a smile for you to show you he was fine, but his sobs betrayed him. 

You saw all of his emotions spill out at once in thick streams down his face. You slowly moved your hand to his cheek, and he moved his own hand to hold it there as he pressed his skin into yours. You smiled, a sob escaping your own lips at the sight of such a strong man crying with tears of joy. 

It really made your heart soar that he did care so much about this baby. You knew he would do everything in his power to protect it. That made your tears even worse. You leaned over and pressed a kiss in his hair as he caressed your hand, still pressed to his tear-soaked cheek.

“I’ll give you two a minute,” the technician announced, standing from her stool and exiting into the hallway. 

You chuckled through your tears, “You are such a softy, you know that?” You smiled at him, pressing another kiss to his forehead. 

He laughed, causing more tears to spill. “I’m just really happy to see our baby.”


	3. Kihyun

As soon as you hear the first thump of the minuscule heart, you look over to see Kihyun’s big grin. He’s staring straight at the monitor, eyes fixed on the little speck of a baby. You reached over and caressed his cheek. He brought a hand up to meet yours, not taking his eyes off of the monitor. You smiled seeing him so amazed. 

He was smiling so wide, you thought his cheeks may get stuck that way. You giggled seeing that look in his eye like he was completely fascinated by the little blip. The technician printed a picture for the two of you to have, which Kihyun wanted to hold onto. He held it in his lap, smiling down at the little piece of paper in his hands.

The doctor came in and started talking to you about all the important details you would have to know about your first trimester, while Kihyun was preoccupied with the little photo. Once the doctor stepped out of the room to gather your paperwork, you looked over at Kihyun, who was still grinning down at the little print-out.

He looked up, holding the picture up next to his face. “Does it look like me?”

You snorted a laugh, your hand flying up to cover your mouth. He grinned wider--as if that were possible--at the sound of your laughter. He put the picture down on your lap, leaning forward in his seat to kiss your lips gently.


	4. Minhyuk

“Well, I have good news and more good news,” the technician announced. “The baby looks great… and there’s two of them.” He turned the monitor so you and Minhyuk could see the two little dots on the screen. 

“Excuse me?” You asked, shock evident in your voice. 

“It’s twins, jagi!” Minhyuk cheered. 

You turned to look at him, an obvious smile splitting his face. You mimicked his expression, a wide grin forming on your lips. He was positively bouncing in his seat. 

“I have to tell the others! This is so exciting!” He loudly proclaimed, causing you and the technician to laugh. Minhyuk pulled out his phone and began typing furiously on the screen. 

As Minhyuk was typing, he got quiet, so now you could clearly hear the two little hearts beating from the speakers. Tears started to sting your eyes, overwhelmed to hear their little hearts beating together. 

Minhyuk heard you sniffle and looked up from his phone. “Aw jagiya,” he cooed, pressing a kiss to your forehead. He leaned his cheek to rest on top of your head, his arm going around your shoulders as the two of you looked at your babies on the screen. His hand gently stroked through your hair comfortingly. You were so indescribably happy in that moment.


	5. Hyungwon

He was extraordinarily excited about this appointment. He wanted to get a glimpse of his baby so badly. He was all smiles until the monitor was turned to face you both. As his eyes caught the little blip on the screen, his smile dropped away, leaving his lips slightly parted in awe. You grabbed his hand excitedly, and he looked at you briefly and gave you another small smile. 

When the tiny thumping noise started, Hyungwon averted his eyes from the screen. You noticed and squeezed his hand. He pressed his plush lips together and squeezed your hand back. He glanced up at you again, quickly looking down at his lap. His expression was unreadable, but now wasn’t the time for you to address it. 

You both listened carefully as the doctor gave you the rundown on what to expect during your first trimester. You attention was split between the information being told to you and Hyungwon, who is now laser-focused on the doctor. 

As the two of you left, you walked hand in hand to the car. Hyungwon opened your door for you, allowing you to slide into your seat. He walked around the other side of the car, and slid into the driver seat. He stared at the steering wheel with that same expression as in the doctor’s office. 

You reached over and grabbed his hand again. He didn’t look up at you at first, but he did let a tear roll down his cheek. He heaved a small sigh before wiping his face. 

“Hyungwonnie, what’s wrong? You’ve been really quiet since you saw the baby. Talk to me.” You asked, urging him to look at you. You reached your other hand out to touch his cheek, and he turned to look at you, giving you a big smile. More hot tears rolled down his cheeks. You placed both hands on his cheeks, swiping his tears away with your thumbs. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

He shook his head, pulling your hands away from his face. “N-Nothing. I’m really happy. I was just trying not to cry in there.” 

You smiled lovingly at him, reaching out again to wipe his tears. “Do you need me to drive home?”

He shook his head vigorously, taking a deep breath and wiping his eyes again. “No, I can drive. I just have to stop crying first.”


	6. Jooheon

Jooheon had been holding your hand the whole day. Not just at the doctors office. He was attached to your hip the whole day. Your ultrasound was in the afternoon, and Jooheon had taken you out to lunch before. Though the pregnancy had come as a surprise, you both were over the moon about it. Especially Jooheon. 

He had already started looking at baby furniture and what he wanted to do for the nursery. You had to remind him time and time again that the baby was the size of a kidney bean and not to get too ahead of himself. He knew you were right, so he did try to curb his enthusiasm a little. Today though, he would get to see his little kidney bean in real time, and he was over the moon again. 

He was fidgeting in his seat, waiting impatiently to see his baby. You ran a hand through his hair, smiling as the little device was swiped over your belly. 

“Alright,” the technician announced. She pointed to a tiny blip of white on the screen. “That’s the baby right there.”

“Aw, that’s my little bean! Hi, baby bean!” Jooheon clapped excitedly. His smile was truly bright as he cooed at the monitor. You giggled at his expression, and he grabbed your hand, squeezing it tightly. “Do you see it?”

“Yeah, I see it,” you giggled again. 

“Do you want me to print a picture of it for you?” The technician asked, and Jooheon immediately spoke up. 

“Yes, of course!” He exclaimed, bouncing in his seat. He looked at you, squeezing your hand again. “I wanna show all of the members my cute little bean.”


	7. I.M.

Timing was your worst enemy. A week after you found out you were pregnant, Changkyun left on tour with Monsta X, so he missed your first few ultrasound appointments. You always made sure to send him pictures and updates, but it wasn’t quite the same as having him there with you. You missed him, but you understood his line of work made timing a bit difficult. 

The last time you had spoken with him, he assured you he would have some time off coming up, and that he would go with you to your next appointment. When that time off rolled around, you were about fifteen weeks along. You specifically made sure to schedule it on a day you knew there were no other events or anything planned that would conflict with your appointment. It wasn’t like Changkyun didn’t want to go--he did--but he was just really busy with work. However, he made you this promise, and he was determined to keep it. 

So as you both sat in the waiting room, he placed a hand on your knee, squeezing slightly. You couldn’t help noting the way his eyes were constantly drifting to the bump in your shirt that wasn’t there before. He couldn’t help the thought that he was missing a lot by being away from you for so long. 

You placed your hand on top of his, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles comfortingly. You felt him tense slightly when the nurse called your name. This was routine for you at this point, so it amused you a little to see him so nervous already. 

As the technician was gliding the device over your bump, Changkyun fidgeted nervously. You reached out to grab his hand, and he took it, visibly relaxing at your touch. He gave you a small smile. 

“Okay, everything looks good,” the technician announced, turning the monitor around to face you both. He pointed at the vaguely person-shaped blob on the screen. “Your baby is growing fine. They have little fingers now, and they’re starting to look like an actual person.”

You smiled at the image and looked over to Changkyun, who was wearing a thousand-yard stare. You became worried suddenly, so you discreetly squeezed his hand to catch his attention again. He glanced up at you, giving you the same small, nervous smile he gave you before, then fixed his eyes back on the screen. 

“This is your first time right, dad?” The technician turned to Changkyun, who nodded and squeezed your hand slightly again at the word ‘dad’. “So you probably want to hear the heartbeat, right?” The tech asked rhetorically, before turning the volume setting up so you both could hear the small thumping. 

You smiled upon hearing the sound and turned to study Changkyun’s expression again. The look on his face was borderline unreadable. His eyes were glued to the screen, his eyebrows scrunched a little towards the middle, and his lips were parted slightly--like he was concentrating on something.

After the appointment had ended, the two of you had walked into the hall and out to the elevators without saying a word. You both stepped into the empty lift silently. 

He suddenly sighed, and you looked at him worriedly. His eyes stay fixed on his shoes, but you saw a small grin split his lips apart. 

“I’m actually gonna be a dad,” he mumbled it as if the realization had just dawned on him.

His words made you want to giggle, but you held it in, leaning your head on his shoulder. “And a great one, at that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you can probably tell, but Changkyun's is my favorite. It has much more depth to it than some of the others, and it's by far the wordiest one. This is the final one, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
